futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Manchuria (22nd Century and On)
(Manchu) 滿洲共和國 (Chinese) Республика Маньчжурия (Russian) |image_flag = Flag_of_Manchukuo.svg |image_coat = Mancukuo.png |motto = "Red Tassle Nation" |national_anthem = "Glory to Manchuria" |capital = Shenyang |languages = Manchu |languages_type = National language |languages2 = Chinese, Russian, English |languages2_type = Official languages |ethnic_groups = Manchus Han Chinese Russians Mongols |demonym = Manchurian |membership = APEC |government_type = Parliamentary Republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Ulušun Wehengge (PFP) |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = He Šurgaci (PFP) |leader_name3 = Mikhail Siyansky }}The Republic of Manchuria (Manchu: , Chinese: 滿洲共和國, Russian: Республика Маньчжурия) also known as the Qing Republic is country located in East Asia. Manchuria was part of the Qing Dynasty, and its natives formed the basis of the Qing Dynasty. After the Qing Dynasty's fall, and the subsequent civil war, the territory was invaded and occupied by Imperial Japan, and the state of Mancukuo was established. However, during World War II, Manchuria was liberated from Japan by Chinese and Allied forces. In 2019, when China began their invasion of Japan, angered Manchu nationalists declared that Northeast China be ceded to independence, to which, Beijing rejected. Manchu nationalists formed the Manchurian Independence Council, deciding what the future of Manchuria should be if independence is achieved. While the majority favored simply forming a republic, others favored returning Manchuria to the days of the Qing Dynasty and Manchukuo, forming a monarchy, be it a constitutional or absolute monarchy. When North Korea invaded China, Manchu nationalists used this as an opportunity to use a co-belligerence with North Korea, seeing as to how successful North Korea was. Kim Jung-un promised to "...restore the glory and prestige of the Qing Dynasty and Manchukuo after Manchuria has been liberated by the evil that rules from Beijing". However in 2023, the Chinese began to reverse the invasion. The Manchu nationalists it was best to switch sides, and along with secessionists from Xinjiang, Inner Mongolia and Tibet, made a deal with Beijing, to fight alongside Beijing and eliminate all North Korean forces, in exchange for independence. While those in Xinjiang, Tibet and Inner Mongolia got the green-light from Beijing (although Inner Mongolia and Tibet stayed in China, due to lack of support for their independence movements), Manchuria did not, extending its struggle for independence. This resulted in the Battle of Manchuria, bought between Manchu nationalists and Chinese forces, to which the Manchus were defeated. During World War III, Manchuria (part of China as the Northeast Region), was the sight of the Battle of Shenyang, the largest tank and armored battle of the war. After World War III, Manchurian nationalists once-more, declared their independence from China. However while Tibet, Xinjiang and Inner Mongolia were successful in freeing themselves from China rule, Manchuria was not at first, and the Chinese government, both communist and Kuomintang, denied Manchuria its independence. This culminated into the 2029 Sino-Manchu War, in which the heavily-favored Chinese military was defeated by the Manchurian nationalists, giving the Manchus their long-desired independence. At this time, the Chinese military was still in a rather rebuilding mode, still trying to streighten out the after-effects of the Chinese Reunification. The Manchu victory not only got global attention towards Manchuria, but essentially damaged China's image as a world power. The Chinese government stated that they would make no further attempts to keep Manchuria, and recognized Manchurian sovereignty. Manchuria currently runs on a presidential republic. The current ruling party is the Great Party of the People, a right-wing nationalist-driven political party in Manchuria. Other political parties include the far-right Manchukuo Party, the left-wing Manchurian Progressive Alliance and Manchurian Communist Party and the libertarian Centrist Front. In terms of global politics, the Manchurian government, while under the Russian zone of influence, prefers "neutrality among all countries". After gaining independence from China, the new Manchurian government favored peaceful relations with China, unlike Uyghurstan or Inner Mongolia (now part of Mongolia), which continued anti-Chinese sanctions (but later retracted due to the fears caused by the decisive Chinese victory in the Sino-Uyghur War). In addition, unlike the anti-Islam sentiments that mushroomed in China, Russia, Siberia and Tibet after the Sino-Uyghur War, the Manchurian government, like the Mongolian government did not resort to anti-Islam rhetoric. Manchurian President Chang Li-Chao at the time stated, "...we understand that this war between China and Uyghurstan was indeed a very scary episode, especially at a time when the world is still sort of recovering from the Third World War. It was a political bad blood between Uyghurstan and China, but unfortunately, people - on both sides, decided to make this a religion issue. While we don't endorse, condone or support the idiotic decision made by President Mahamoud al-Fahad to go to war against China, we here in Manchuria understand it was never a religion issue. Banning Muslims and destroying mosques will not be our solution here in Manchuria, we favor the constitutional Freedom of Religion, and for the people to freely exercise that right. Therefore, we - Buddhists, Christians, Atheists, need to, and will work with Muslim organizations here in Manchuria in peaceful dialogue to find a way to combat the monster that we call hatred." Manchu is the national language, while Chinese and Russian, which have played important roles in the history of Manchuria, are official languages. However in its initial stages of independence, almost all Manchurians were still Mandarin-speakers, and despite Manchu becoming the national language, most people had little to no knowledge of Manchu. The Manchurian independence movement used Chinese and English as their language of media. Most Manchurian politicians spoke Chinese, and used Chinese translators when speaking in global political events. It took decades to recover the Manchu language. As a result, Chinese is as widely spoken and used as much as Manchu, and has remained an official language. Children brought up in Manchu-speaking households often learn and speak Chinese as a second language, due to and for widespread use in the public. After Manchurian independence, many Russians flocked to Manchuria to not only find new lives, but help with its post-independence recovery, they were welcomed by the Manchurian government. As a result of the large Russian community, as well the historical significance of Russia and Russian influence, Russian is also a co-official in Manchuria. Russian is also a popular language of study among Manchus, who often-not favor it over Chinese. Japanese is also another popular language of study. Like Russian and Chinese, Japanese is also a non-Manchu language significant to Manchurian history, as the Imperial Japanese forces had attempted to restored the Manchu monarchy and royalty during the Manchukuo days. The Manchukuo Party has urged the government to make Japanese co-official, or even in placement of Chinese, but due to the lack of enough Japanese speakers, the government shelved plans to officiate it. Mongolian is also spoken, by the Mongol community of Manchuria, who also speak other Mongolic languages such as Buryat and Oirat. Buddhism is the predominant religion, forming 78.2% of the total population. Most of the Buddhists follow Mahāyāna Buddhism, with a large Tibetan Buddhist community (mostly consisting of Mongols). Christianity, Shamanism, Islam and Irreligious form the rest. Economy Manchuria is considered to have a strong economy, and is one of the most industrialized nations of East Asia, it was one of the most industrialized as a region of China. However, the Manchurian government has also been supporting the agricultural economy of Manchuria. Because of its rich fertile southern portions, Manchuria has sustained a self-supporting and self-sufficient economy. Other countries, such as Russia and the Central Asian nations rely on Manchuria for agricultural supplies. Manchuria's main agricultural exports are corn, livestock and fish, and trades heavily with the surrounding nations. Military and Defense When Manchuria became independent, Chinese forces essentially withdrew as much as they could, leaving Manchurian defense in a state of complete limbo and had to build from ground zero up. The PLA stated that they would withdraw and recognized Manchurian sovereignty, but they would fend for themselves. The new Manchurian government relied on Russia for defense, much like Tajikistan did after the Cold War. Overtime, Manchuria's military began to become more independent, although with Russia still as its main exporter of military supplies. Manchuria also imports from the Dixie Republic, trying out both Russian and western equipment. Owing to its history, the Manchurian government set up its navy, in the Maritime Force of Manchuria in 2046 in honor of Manchuria's naval history. In 2046, the Manchurian government could only afford to buy corvette warships, to which it did from Russia. However, as Manchuria began to pick up the pace, it has built three powerful warships: the MS Nurhaci, MS Fulin and the MS Shenyang. They in the process of building an aircraft carrier known as the Jurchen, although this aircraft would be smaller than those built by the surrounding nations. However, because Manchuria is landlocked, it must dock its ships as the Port of Chongjin located in Russian Korea, to which it holds a defense contract with Russia allowing Manchuria's navy to use it. Category:Nations Category:22nd Century and On